What You Have
by Cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: Stiles knows what it means to be special. He knows the price of being special. But sometimes he doesn't agree with the form of payment. Part 2 of Being Special Series.


**Author Pixie:** So this is in a series. You should read the first one in it to get the full feel of what the heck is going on. Trust me. The first part in the series is Special People Stiles. Part 2 of Being Special Series. P.S. This is the unbeta version until I get my glorious beta back.

* * *

He doesn't like to call himself a hunter most times. It seems too set in stone, unbending, unyielding, stuck. And if anyone knows Stiles it's that he moves as if it's a crime against his very existence to stay still. He talks with his hands, arms, legs and everything else. He doesn't like to call himself a hunter because he's more than just that. He's special in unique 'only Stiles can do that' ways. He would prefer to keep it like that, thanks. He doesn't like to call himself a hunter most times because there's already one hunter in their pack, what's the point to having another. What's the point of rocking the boat, tumbling their tower, or causing issues? Stiles knows who he is, can feel it in his bones, sees it in the way he moves, in the looks Derek gives him after a good training or fight. Stiles is more than just a simple hunter, he's pretty awesome.

Not thinking about being a hunter is hard though. It's hard to say you're not a hunter when you're holding a silver wolfbane soaked axe and swinging your blade true into the nearest head that doesn't belong to your allies. It's hard to deny you're not a hunter when you wipe off the blood on your face from a recently beheaded vampire and your only problem is the fact that the bastard actually put a cut in your favorite pair of red jeans. When most kids just pack their books into their backpacks and make sure they have their mp3 players and cell phones for school but you're making sure the knife strapped to your side isn't showing or that your iron bracelet is still on your wrist and that you have extra arrows _just in case_, it gets a little harder.

If the moon is shining through your window across your body touching each swirl and dip of your rune tattoos while you twist and turn thinking about telling your father the truth but you are forced to acknowledge telling him werewolves exist is going to be easier than 'Hey dad I kill things. Sometimes I even get rid of bodies. Also I have a collection of weapons.' it may be time to get real.

The time a rival pack of vampires and weres get confrontational and can't seem to understand that leaving really would be in their best interest and try taunting them about having "Pathetic hunter boys in a pack" and Derek snarls "That hunter is my mate bitch" Stiles thinks that maybe he could take being called a hunter. There's just something crazy and perfect about the possessive love and care Derek has in calling him a hunter. It's something odd but alright when Peter is passing him books on skinning animals with his creeper smile of peace that makes him think that there might be ups to being referred to as a hunter. It's all the little and small things that make it easier and just feel right that makes him cave each and every time that before long he forgets why he even argued against it.

And Stiles is okay, he's alright. He knows himself. He knows who he is. But what if what you are becoming, the person you're turning into causes pain? The type of pain that sneaks up slowly right after something sweet. The kind of pain that probably followed Snow White after she took that nice juicy bite of the damn apple. Stiles is learning that everything has it's price, he's okay with the silver and gold he's paying his personal piper. It's his choice and there's nothing to regret and he wouldn't if he didn't see the way his payment cost more than what he knew.

He doesn't notice at first the change in the wind. He just smiles and grins as he sharpens his blade with his pack, his friends, his mate. And it's normal because this is his life now; he worries about getting blood on his favorite shirt or breaking a new weapon more than he cares about finishing a English essay. So when Chris comes by and tells him there's a colony of Nix that needs to be dealt with he doesn't think it's weird that he automatically gets up and follows him out the house. He doesn't think much that Allison got up but was ignored. He doesn't think much about the fact that Chris already has a new blade that he promises swings with a whistle that can hypnotize certain water creatures, he always gets new gifts from Chris. He doesn't pause at all to think that anything's wrong.

When the pack's just come back from a full moon run around the forest and Chris is leaning against the front door waiting for them he starts to think he's getting it. It's how Chris says "We need to go hunt, something's gotten out of hand." It's how Allison replies that she just needs to go into the house to get her bow and arrows only to have her father tell her, "I meant it for Stiles. I need him, he can handle this." Now Stiles thinks he can see what he didn't before just a little; the way her lips are pulled into her mouth and she presses down on them as if the more she presses the calmer she'll be.

Once your eyes have been open you can see a new reality. You can see a colored view from all the grey. The reality burns in ways the alcohol Chris bought him after his first kill never did. Stiles isn't sure if he can stomach it the way he did the poison water then. Every time Chris comes it's only to get him, never his daughter. It becomes so easy to predict that the one word that will never change and will always be there is "Stiles" never Allison. Now he can see how each visit or pick up is breaking her every day. How she balls her hands into fist, twists her mouth into a knot on the side or lets out these choked out sobs when no one's looking. It starts to hurt him bit by bit because let's face it this is his fault. He's the one who let this happen, he's the one who went to Chris and let him become like a father.

So he tries to fix it in any way. He forgets his supplies so that maybe Allison will be taken instead but Chris always is ready with new gifts and smiles that reach deep into his eyes. What can he do but nod and grin because saying no would just hurt, it wouldn't let him win. He starts bringing back gifts for Allison from each adventure but after finding the tenth one in the garbage he understands it hurts more than being left behind. When he's left with nothing more than little squeezes to tell her he's sorry he nearly gives up because what can he do?

"Why do you always want me with you?" he whispers to Chris on their way back to the house one day after he can't think of anything else.

Chris just smiles his crinkle around his eye smile that makes him a serious DILF, not that Stiles would ever think that about the man he's come to know like a father but he can acknowledge the man looks good. "I always want you because you're a great hunter, son. You'll be better than even me."

Stiles remembers suddenly how to hate being called a hunter.

He never agreed to this. He never wanted his payment to the piper to be this. He knew he could lose something, he's been slowly losing it every day. He knows that someday it may be too late for him because how will he be able to choose between his family and his family. He has no plan, fate has a habit of destroying any plans one makes for the future, but he knows he has to right the wrong. He wont have someone pay like this.

He's the only who's allowed to nearly lose his father no one else. And if that's a horrible thought indeed he's come to peace with it he claims to his head but his heart jumps each time. He can't, he wont, let Allison lose Chris.

The next time Chris comes he can't think of anything to do. He just knows that if he actually turned to the side he would see Allison biting her lips and closing her betrayed and hurt eyes. He doesn't think about it when he grabs and drags her along. He ignores any raised eyebrows he gets from anyone; he knows this is all he can do. The squeeze he gets from Allison and the hug Chris gives them both is enough of an answer to him.

Sometimes the price is too much to give. Sometimes you have to hold on to what you have.

* * *

Tell me what yall think about these drabble/fics.


End file.
